List of Enemies (CoF 1)
oh no, my evil clone adding some creatures if whatever are he needs.. World 1 - Grass Land # Face Monster # Crimera (Flying) # Blood Crawler (Fast speed, Low damage) # Blood Leech # T-Mutant (Young) (Double Damage, Regen for 3 sec, Medium armor) # Catcher-Eye (Flying, spawns 2 Blood Leechs) # Ghoul Deepmouth (Fast speed) Boss 1: Ghoul Serpent ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- World 2 - Scorched Desert # Cactus Hidder (sneak for 1 sec, Low damage) # Evil Thunder Cloud (Flying) # Ichor Sandtrap # Twisted Sandworm # Mouth Eater # Spikeneck Mace (Medium armor, Double damage) # Undead Hand # Plant Dreameye # Sand Tornado Golem (Mini-Boss) (Heavy armor, Heavy health, spawns 3 Ichor Sandtrap) Boss 2: Sand Dreamster ------------------------------------------------------------------------- World 3 - Glacier Outpost # Ice Spirit # Frostbite Snail (Frostbite for 2 sec, Medium armor) # Eye Snowman # Target Eye-Bill (Low armor) # Target Eye-Bill Blaster (Heavy armor, spawns 1 Target Eye-Bill) # Shield Viking Ghost (Medium armor) # Frost Stalker (Mini-Boss) (Double Damage, Heavy Armor, spawns 3 Ice Spirits) Boss 3: Phantom Mace ------------------------------------------------------------------------- World 4 - Deep Sea Cavern # Frenzy Piranha # Clam Eye-Pearl (Medium armor) # Shady Crab # Deepsea Guard (Low armor, jumps for 4 sec) # Electric Leecheel # Hypno-Urchin # Shadowy Eel # Starcrab Creature (Mini-Boss) (Heavy armor, sneak for 5 sec, spawns 2 Shady Crabs) Boss 4: Ghouleel ---------------------------------------------------------------------- World 5 - Acid Factory # Acidling # Ooze Skull Creature (Low armor) # Acid Caster (spawns 2 Acidlings) # Toxic Spider (poisoning soldiers for 3 sec) # Acid Goomba # Welder Snake (Medium armor) # T-Mutant (Adult) (Mini-Boss) (Heavy armor, spawns 1 Young T-Mutant, Triple Damage) Boss 5 - Red Alien Rattlesnake ------------------------------------------------------------------ World 6 - Flame Forest # Lil' Fireling # Fire Ghost (Flying) # Flare Boo (sneak for 3 sec, Flying) # Flameghast (Flying, spawns 4 Lil' Fireling) # Pyro Snake # Firefrost Zombie (Frostbite for 3 sec, Burn for 2 sec, Low armor) # Crazy-Axe Tank (Heavy armor, recharge for 7 sec) # Shady Flamer (Mini-Boss) (Burn for 3 sec, Medium armor, Double Damage) Boss 6 - Stumperey ----------------------------------------------------------------- World 7 - Faze's Volcano # Skeleton # Plagueling # Skeleton Knight (Low armor) # Fire Snail (burn for 4 sec, Medium armor) # Magma Taller Creature (Medium armor) # Ichor Sticker # Crazy Fleshy (sneak for 2 sec, Low armor) # Twisted Lavahead # Ghoul Chomp # Ghoulish Whomp (Medium armor) # Skeleton Juggernaut (Mini-Boss) (Heavy armor, spawns random skeletons or undead enemies, Recharge for 6 sec) Boss 7 - Big Bad Toxic Tank ---------------------------------------------------------------- World 8 - Faze's Castle # Plague Bodyguard # Skeleton Bob-omb # Eye-copter # Poison Salamander # Necromancer # Dark Knight # Plague Rat # Mutant Slug # Cloud Goomba # Toxic Elemental (Mini-Boss) Boss 8 - Armored Stumperey, Mutant Sand Dreamster, ??? Final Boss: Evil Faze (my evil clone) -------------------------------------------------------- World A - Solar Temple ------------------------------------------ World B - Savage of Swampland ----------------------------------------- World C - Golden World Carnival ---------------------------------------- World D - Haunted Necropolis ---------------------------------------- (Upcoming)